The Woman Behind The Suit
by Lightan117
Summary: (Based on 'Intro to Three') I am his best friend. Since birth actually. I'm the woman behind everything because he can't do things with out me. When Tony's convoy is attacked and he goes missing I...I become lost. He was there for everything and I know he isn't dead, I know it! I got to keep working, keep moving. My project won't allow me to quit.
1. I'm Your New Best Buddy

Hello everyone and yes it's time for my Iron Man fanfic! Whoot! Anyway, this story is finished so I'll post a new chapter once a week so that gives people enough time to read at their own pace and review. So, without much to say, enjoy the read!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Oc. **

**P.S – I'm going to make Tony around 29 and Aurora around 26 so their age sounds a little better. In the second movie, which I will add on to this fic, will be 31 and Aurora will be 28-29.**

~oOo~

I remember, when I was a little girl, I had this imagery friend who I used to talk to. I know, I know some way to start a beginning but you need to know this before we go anywhere. You see, this imagery friend, was…is real. The reason why I need to tell you this is because this all leads up to something very important that I…think I caused but the details are still sketchy.

I remember meeting her at a park my parents took me to when I was around four, I was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans along with girly sneakers, seeing her just sitting on one of the swings made her look…out of place. My parents were talking, not minding where I was so long as I stayed on the playground. I was smart of my age actually for a four year old. I walked over to her, her white hair covering her face as she looked down at the ground, at her bare feet. She was wearing a white nightgown that when to her knees with frilly sleeves.

"_Hello? Are you okay?_" I asked her, coming closer. She tilted her head up towards me slowly then when she saw me she fully faced me, a smile graced her lips. Her eyes…they looked like a miniature sun was placed in her eye sockets. They glowed, they moved, and more importantly I could feel heat coming from them. Creepy and yet it looked so cool. "_I'm Aurora Chambers. What's your name?_" I held out my hand to shake hers. The strange girl looked down at my hand, thought for a moment, smiled, and then grasped my hand in a warm shake.

"_My name is Serenity. I come here often to play. Earth has entertaining things._" Serenity said in a weird speech. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. What did she mean 'Earth had entertaining things'? Surely she must be from Earth. _"I can see you look confused. Silly me, I forgot that…never mind. Would you like to play a game? I'm really fond of games you see. That is why I come here to play." _Serenity quickly changed the subject. I looked over the girl sitting on the swing in front of me. Sure she is strange but there's something about her I can't put my finger on.

"_Sure. What do you wanna play?_" I asked her. Serenity got off the swing and I noticed that she was a good hand and half feet taller than me.

"_Let's play Hide and Seek. I so do enjoy that game._" Serenity said with a smile.

"_Okay but we can't leave the playground or the place near my parents. They'll worry._" I told her. Serenity smiled and nodded her head.

"_Of course."_ She took my hands and placed them over my eyes. "_Count to ten, I know you can. Come find me, let your journey begin._" She said once again in a strange way. I nodded my head and began counting.

One…

Two…

Three…

_Things are hard, things are rough_

_Sometimes you just need to toughen up_

Four…

Five…

Six…

_Soft arms, pretty smiles_

_Can change someone's mind be worth while_

Seven…

Eight…

Nine…

_Believe in yourself, it's up to you_

_You can change a life, repair it too_

Ten…

_Close your eyes, count to ten_

_When you open your eyes I am gone_

_So let your journey begin_

I opened my eyes and she was gone. I looked around me wondering how she could've spoken to me then disappear too quickly. I figured she was still playing Hide and Seek so I went and looked for her. I looked all over for her but I couldn't find her anywhere. Either she was really good at hiding or she left me here.

"_Aurora, time to leave!_" My mother called from where she stood next to my father near the bench they sat. _"We're going to Mr. and Mrs. Stark for lunch. You get to meet Anthony._"She said. I looked around real quick before running back towards her. She took my hand as the three of us walked back towards the car.

On our way to the restaurant my mom kept telling me about how the Starks have always been family friends and how daddy works with Anthony's, Tony is his nickname, daddy and all that stuff I probably couldn't care about. I watched, out the window, as the building of the city we lived in passed by. I've lived in the city since I was born. We own a large penthouse on top of one of them that looks over the city. Every night my mom and I would go out on the balcony and look at the glow of the city. I never get tired of watching the city lights…

"_Aurora, we're here._" I looked to see that we were parked in the parking lot with my parents staring at me. I giggled then tried to get out of my seat. My parents chuckled then got of the car, handing the keys to a person in a uniform. It was a classy, casual, expensive restaurant where we were meeting my parents' friends and co-workers. When we arrived at the table I noticed a boy around 7 sitting at the table, playing with something in his hands. Introductions were made but Tony still wouldn't look up from whatever he was playing with.

"_Go talk to him._" I turned around to see Serenity standing behind me. I gave her a look and opened my mouth to speak but she covered it with her hand. _"No one can see me except you. No one can hear me except you so don't respond to what I'm going to tell you."_ She let go of my mouth. "_Go over and sit next to him. Ask him questions till he gets annoyed. When he does notice you he'll ask 'And you are you?' and you will reply 'You're new best friend.' Be out going, do not be shy. You'll do fine."_ Serenity said then walked out the front door. We took our seats in the large booth; my parents ordered my drink for me as I sat next to Tony.

"_What are you doing?_" I asked him. Tony didn't look up from whatever he was doing nor did he answer. I looked over his shoulder to see that he was playing a game of some sort. "_What kind of game is that?_" On and on the questions went until Tony paused whatever he was doing to turn and face me.

"_And you are?_" Tony said it in the exact way Serenity told me he would.

"_You're new best buddy._" I said with a smile only a four year old could do. Tony looked at me for a few moments before a smile came over his face and he laughed. Our parents looked at us in a weird way but smiled when Tony handed me whatever he was playing with.

"_It's something my dad gave me for my birthday. You have to solve puzzles and stuff. Give it a try, there's one I can solve yet._" Tony handed the device to me and I took over. The puzzles were about how to make such and such work, using little energy or no energy and things like that. When I got to the puzzle Tony got stuck on I quickly realized his mistake.

"_You see these red and blue lines? You need to cross them but connect the red with the green and not with the blue._" I said and handed Tony back the device. Tony and his dad gave me a look then looked down at the device. "_I have a thing with puzzles._"

"_It's true. I give Aurora the same puzzles Howard. She's a natural._" My dad and patted me on my back. I smiled and soon the talking began. Tony and me talked about this and that, getting along with each other like we've known each other all of our lives. Our parents chatted while we continued on with Tony's game, mostly Tony while I'm giving him answers when he gets stuck. There were times where Tony would make a comment but I would shut him up real fast, making his face turn red from embarrassment. Our dad's laugh and Howard patted his son on the back, whispering something is his ear that made Tony smile and nod his head.

As the night rolled on it seemed like Tony and I had known each other for years, even at our young age. After dinner, and tiramisu for desert, Tony and his family said good-bye to us for the night. Tony didn't let my hand go until the last second, whispering in my ear that I would be the only friend he needed. I giggled and gave him a hug before catching up with my parents.

"_I promise._" I held up my pinkie finger and he took it. Our silent promise.

Since that night, for six years, Tony and I did everything together whenever we could. We didn't go to the same school but afterwards, even on the weekends, we either went over to Tony's house or over to mine. We helped out our dad's, pulled pranks, and did 'normal' kid stuff together. During those six years I never saw my imaginary friend again. A few times I thought I saw her but it turned out to be nothing. I thought everything would be normal but nothing prepared us for what happened on my tenth birthday.

On my tenth birthday, November fifth to be exact, my mom and dad dressed me up and took me to a Russian Ballet. They knew how much I loved to watch them dance on stage, acting out parts in a play with no words only movements to tell the story. They even bought me a doll dressed in a red velvet dress with white frills and bows, brown hair in ringlets, and a small hat with a white veil over part of her eye. I had a collection of dolls in my room, a bit old for my age but I always liked collecting them. Tony had given me one before we left and it was my favorite doll out of all of them. She was dressed in the same outfit I was wearing when we met for the first time, her face and hair like mine as well. I never had a doll like that one. Sure my parents gave me ones that looked like me but that one...is better than all the rest.

"_How did you like the play Aurora?_" My mom asked, turned around in her seat to look at me. I was sitting in the back seat, playing with my new doll, making her dance around in the back seat like the ballerinas on stage.

"_I loved it. They're so beautiful and graceful. When can we go see them again?_" I asked. My dad chuckled.

"_They tour every three years so maybe on your thirteenth birthday we'll go see them again._" My dad said as he drove down the dark road. I looked up and smiled at my mom. She smiled back and faced forward. We drove in silence for a while until I felt a hand on my arm.

"_Serenity, what are you doing here?_" I asked her in a soft voice.

"_Tell your dad to keep his eyes on the road and pull over. Tell him to get off the road. Now!_" Serenity said to me, her face looked worried and scared.

"_What do you mean?_"

"_Aurora, who are you talking to?"_ My mom said.

"_My friend. She says to tell dad to pull over._" I told her, uncaring what Serenity said about not telling others about her.

"_Why?_" My dad asked.

"_Just tell them that they need to pull over! Hurry!_" Serenity said.

"_Why? What's gonna happen?_" I asked her and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"_Aurora, why do we need to pull over? James, do you know what she's talking about?" _My mom asked my dad as they drove.

"_Serenity, please, tell me what's wrong._" I asked her and after that everything to go into a blur. Everyone started to argue and not pay attention. My parents kept trying to get me to answer them but I couldn't unless Serenity would tell me.

"_Kanda no!_" Serenity shouted and suddenly glass shattered, my head hit the seat in front of me, my mom began to scream that suddenly went silent, my dad managed to come into the back seat to cover my with his body. The last thing I saw was a man with black eyes and a grin that scared me...

~oOo~

I don't really remember much about that night, that's why my description isn't much. I do remember waking up in a very expensive hospital bed with the Stark family by my side. I was hooked up to machines and something to help me breathe. I hate hospitals.

"_Aurora, you're awake! Can you talk? How are you feeling?_" Tony asked me as soon as he saw that my eyes were somewhat open.

"_Tony?_" My voice felt scratchy and dry. Mr. Stark went to get a nurse as Mrs. Stark held my hand and Tony held the other. When the nurse came in she checked everything that needed to be checked and removed my breathing mask.

"_Don't allow her to talk much. She still needs rest. Let me know when she starts to feel pain again. I'll come back with more pain killers._" The nurse said and left the room.

"_What happened?_" I asked them. Their faces seem lost and saddened.

"_Honey, you and your parents were in a crash...they didn't make it._" Mrs. Stark said to me. Tears weld up in my eyes when she told me what happened. "_A truck driver, he was drunk and he crashed into your car. He's alive and I promise that we'll do all that we can to put him behind bars._" Mrs. Stark said to me, squeezing my hand. Tony squeezed my other hand and I looked at him.

"_Peggy, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?_" Mr. Stark said and went out in the hall way. Mrs. Stark gave me a small smile and left the room. When she left I turned my attention towards Tony. His eyes seemed so last as a frown stayed on his face.

"_I'm sorry Tony. It was my fault their dead..._" When I felt tears fall Tony whipped them away.

"_No, the man who was drunk did this._" Tony said his voice stern.

"_No, it was somewhat my fault. I...I can't...all I remember is everyone was talking loudly, and everything seemed to blur but I know it was my fault! I told my dad to pull off the road and when he asked why I didn't give him an answer. Everyone was talking at once and then we crashed..._" I said and began to cry. I really can't remember much about what happened because I think I hit my head but I do remember everyone talking at the same time and not paying attention to the road.

"_No, no don't say that. He was swerving through the lanes. Even if you guys were talking loudly he still ran into you. He put you in here..._" Tony stopped and took a breath. For a thirteen year old he's really protective of me. "_Mom and dad...they told me that in your parents will they left you everything...and named us your guardians. You're gonna be living with us when you get out of here._"

"_Really?_" I asked him with a smile.

"_Yeah, totally! You're gonna have a room right next to mine and we're do all sorts of things together! I even started designing something for us to work on! So you have to get better!_" Tony said, practically jumping up and down in his seat. I smiled at him, a bit wider. Tony has always been the one to make me smile. Always.

"_Do I get to decorate my room?_" I asked him. Tony chuckled and ruffled my hair, making me pout.

"_Of course. Tomorrow, I'll bring some stuff over so we can get your room ready before you come home._" Tony said with a large grin.

"_Home._"

"_Yeah, Aurora, home._" Tony said and took my hand in his again. His thumb rubbed over my knuckles, creating this warmth to go through me.

"_Promise?_" I asked him holding up my pinkie finger.

"_I promise._" He answered me taking my pinkie finger. I smiled and I didn't seem so scared anymore. That guilt will always be there, settling in my gut, but I must move on. I have so much to live for...I need to keep going. My mom and dad would want that.

Now you all know. I still don't remember what really happened that day but there are two faces that keep slipping from me. I keep searching, trying to look over the case, seeing if I might have missed anything but still...there's nothing. And I will continue looking.

Over the next few years Tony and I have grown even closer. I was still in high school when Tony graduated. He could have graduated earlier but he stayed for me. I've been living with the Starks since I was released from the hospital and I've been there when Mrs. Stark's health took a turn for the worst which ended her early death. Tony and Howard were devastated, including me, but I stayed with them, helping them with whatever the need.

After Peggy Stark's passing I spent many nights in Tony's bed like I did when I first started to live with them. I had nightmares and snuck into Tony's room, climbing into his bed and waking him up.

"_Wha...what's wrong? Are you okay?_" Tony asked me on the first night I came into his room.

"_I had a nightmare. Can I stay here with you?_" I asked him, lying on top of the covers facing him.

"_What are you doing on top of the covers?_" Tony asked me.

"_I didn't want to wake you and I didn't know if you actually want me in here._" I said to him, my face heating up. Tony grumbled then started to pull the covers out from under me.

"_Get in here._" He said and I jumped into his arms. "_I will always chase away your nightmares just as you chase mine away. You're like my mini nightlight._" Tony laughed and wrapped me tighter in his arms.

Once his mom died I stayed in his arms every night until he no longer cried at night. I held him just as he held me when I cried for my parents. I would pet his hair and rub his back as soon as I climbed into his bed. Tony never cried in front of anyone except for me.

Things, however, got interesting when I turned sixteen. My body has developed very well in my opinion and that got one boy at my high school to notice me. Marcus Binder is one of those boys that are normal/ a bit weird and he's a really nice guy. A week before the homecoming dance Marcus asked me to the homecoming dance with his head down and his face bright red. The only reason why I actually said yes is because I decided to give the homecoming dance a try since I only have one year left. So, I said yes.

That night, I called Marcus to tell him I would meet him at the dance after the football game and he said okay. I dressed in a pair of very slimming jeans that hugged my developed ass with a two tanks, and a pair of heels to deal with the warm weather. As I looked at myself in the mirror I noticed that I never really do anything with my hair so I decided to curl it and apply a light amount of makeup I never even use. Tony was in the living room when I walked in to ask him how I looked.

To put it bluntly his jaw dropped.

"_Where are you going?_" Tony asked me as I made my way over to the door with him following me.

"_Homecoming. I did ask you if you wanted to go with me but you said no so when Marcus –_"

"_Marcus? Who the hell is Marcus?_" Tony asked, backing me into the door, his arms boxing me in. My heart was beating so fast I swear Tony could hear it.

"_Just a boy from school that asked me to the dance so I said yes. What's wrong with that?_" I asked him, my famous temper flaring.

"_He's a boy and like every boy once he sees you he will either try to get you drunk or into your pants or maybe even both!"_ Tony said.

"_That won't happen Tony, I'm smarter than that. Ye of little faith._" I said to him and Tony shook his head.

"_Faith has nothing to do with it. Your under age and that means you'll try anything to get noticed and –_"

_**Slap!**_

"_Don't you dare!_" I shouted at him. "_That was uncalled for Tony. I don't want to hear from you from the rest of the night._" I pushed him away and walked out the door with Tony still holding his cheek where I slapped him.

When I arrived at the dance I noticed that Marcus was talking with a few kids that I have in my class but they...weren't the type of people I could hang out with. When I walked up to him Marcus smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist which I shrugged off.

"_Are we going to the dance?_" I asked him and he shook his head.

"_My friends and I have a better idea than to go to the dance. A few other kids are having another party at one of their houses so we were thinking of going. You wanna join us?_ Marcus asked me and I felt a little...worried. I didn't want to look like a stiff so I agreed and got in Marcus's car. We drove for a bit and arrived at a large house where kids of all ages were partying. I had a bad feeling about this...

And I was right.

The party was nothing but booze, sex, and kids going wild. I took a few sip of my drink but swore to never let it out of my sight. When I had to go to the bathroom I asked Marcus to hold it while I went into the bathroom, trusting him to make sure nothing was done to it. When I came back he handed it back to me and we began talking. I took sip after sip after sip and soon I felt a buzzing feeling. Marcus asked me if I wanted air and I agreed so we went outside. Marcus took me to a place where it was quiet and there was no one around. He pushed me up against a tree and started to kiss my neck, his hands groping my body. When I tried to shove him away I noticed that my strength felt like it was zapped out of me.

"_No...Marcus stop..._" I said to him.

"_Come on, let's have some fun. I can tell by the way I watched you all night that you've been dying for a good fuck._" His dark chuckle reminded me of a laugher that made me afraid of the dark. I wanted to go, I wanted to leave, I wanted to get away from the dark figure that still haunts me.

"_No...no, stop. Please...don't!_" I felt hands on my jeans and tears started to weld up behind my eyes. I should have listened to Tony...Tony...God what would he say when he sees me. I'm gonna be raped and left like trash...no...

"_Stop struggling! It's gonna feel good, I'm gonna make sure of that._" He grunted and I whimpered.

I managed to wrap my leg around Marcus then shove him to the ground. Once he was there I staggered away from him, trying to put as much distance between him and me as possible. After only a few feet I ran into a brick wall that was hot to the touch. When I looked up I saw the face I've been begging to see.

"_Tony..._" I groaned as he gently places me on the ground.

"_Stay here Ro. I'll be right back._" Tony said and his voice sounded stained as he said the nickname he gave me.

"_No...don't go. Don't leave me._" I said to him and Tony simply kissed my forhead.

"_I'll be right back. I will never leave you, ever._" Said and I fell to the ground. In the next few seconds I heard grunts and hands meeting faces and I figured Tony was kicking Marcus's ass. Who knew he had that in him. "_Come on Ro. Let's get you home._" Tony's voice was right next to me as he lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, muttering I'm sorry all the way to his car. As soon as we drove away cop cars were pulling up in front.

"_You called the cop on them? Why?_" I asked Tony as we drove away.

"_They drugged you Ro! Every one of those bastards deserve to arrested for underage drinking, use of rape drugs, and every hell they brought or have with them! I told you Marcus would do something like this and you should be grateful I didn't kill your boyfriend then and there._" Tony growled as he drove. I reached over to touch Tony's hand. Tony sighed and took my hand in his, kissing my knuckles before he started to go the speed limit.

"_He's not my boyfriend. I only agreed because I wanted to at least go to homecoming just to see what it was like. We're always working with your dad or on our own projects that...I forgot what it is to be my own age._" My speech was slurred but I'm sure Tony understood me.

"_Yeah, we really haven't been acting our age since we were born._" Tony chuckled, still holding my hand. "_Enough talking. Get some sleep. You're gonna feel it in the morning._" Tony said. I smiled and closed my eyes.

When we got home Tony carried me all the way inside, all the way to my room, and placed me in my bed. Tony took off my shoes and his shoes and crawled in with me, wrapping his arms around me.

"_Tony?_"

"_Yeah?_"

"_Can you kiss me?_" I asked him, looking up at him with sleepy eyes. Tony didn't say anything except pull me closer.

"_Is that really what you want?_" He asked me, the breath from his lips so close to mine.

"_If I want my first kiss taken from anyone I would want it to be you._" I told him. Tony's hand rested against my cheek, bringing my head up so our lips were even closer. Once I felt Tony's lips against mine I felt this shock go through me and it felt like my lips were on fire. I knew Tony has more experience with women than I have with men but his lips were moving against mine like...dancing almost. I kissed him back softly as he pulled me even closer to him. His fingers raked through my hair as our lips met over and mover. His tongue slipped out and ran over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I surely gave him that. Once our tongues met it was like...I can't even describe the electricity that was coursing through me or maybe even him. I felt Tony groan as he rolled over to lie above me, our mouths never leaving each other. With both is hand combing through my hair I ran my hand up his chest, my nails scratching lightly as I made my way into his hair. We stayed like that in what seems like forever, our lips locked, and our bodies pressing together. It felt like bliss. It felt like we were meant to kiss...

"_We need to stop._" Tony's breathing was labored as he rested his forehead against mine. I tried to calm my fast beating heart as he lightly pressed kisses against mine before resting his face in my neck. I had no words as we lay there, trying to catch our breath and our hormones. I could feel something against my thigh but I didn't think anything of it. When Tony started to get up I grabbed the front of his shirt to stop him.

"_Stay. Please? He'll come back. He'll come back and finish –"_ I was stopped when Tony pushed me back on the bed and kissed me a bit harder this time. When he pulled away he tucked me under his chin and from there we stayed.

"_He'll never touch you ever again. I promise you that._" He took my pinkie finger with his and kissed our joined fingers. I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep.

~oOo~

We never did talk about what happened that night. Marcus left me alone and everyone at the house, besides me, was fined and some were even arrested. I pushed what happened with me and Marcus in the back if my mind. I had work to be done and the pressure is on when Howard Stark employed me to work long side him and Tony in his lab. After I graduated high school I went into college as a kick ass scientist/mechanic. And with this big brain of mine, I'll get done in two years tops.

Turns out it took me three and a half years because there was a class I really wanted to take so I did and it has proved very useful. Once I was done with college, an overseas college I might add, I was excited to return home after being away for so long. I'm 21 now and I'm ready to shine by the Starks side.

What I didn't expect to find was my best friend a whole new person.

When I arrived at the Stark house a servant answered the door and I asked if Tony or Howard were in.

"_Mr. Stark is in his office. As for Anthony Stark he has...company over._" The woman said and let me inside.

"_Company?_" I asked her. The woman's face turned red and she simply shook her head, leaving me in the entrance way. I heard a giggle above me and I looked up to see Tony kissing a pretty blond with enough lust and passion for the both of them. With one last kiss he escorted her down the stairs. When they reached the ground floor Tony's eyes met mine with a very strange look.

"_I'll call you later, okay toots?_" He said and stood in the doorway with the blond.

"_Sure Tony._" She gave him one last, a bit too long, kiss then left.Once the door closed Tony looked at me with his really creepy smile.

"_Sorry about that, old girlfriend that wanted to talk._" He moved closer to me.

"_Tony what are you doing? Don't you recognize me?_" I asked him as my back met the wall.

"_I will...upstairs._" Tony growled and I frowned. What the hell happened to my best friend? I grabbed Tony's arm, sliding underneath it, then with the strength that I've worked up over the past years I flipped him onto the ground. When Tony groaned out loud Howard Stark came into the room to see what was happening.

"_Aurora, I see you remember Tony._" Howard said when he saw me.

"_Aurora?_" Tony got to his feet and pointed at me. "_This...woman is our Aurora?_" Howard chuckled and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"_It's good to see you again Aurora. How was college?_" Howard asked me once he let go.

"_Great. I would've graduated sooner but they had self defense classes such as martial arts, kick boxing, and other things. I guess they paid off._" I glanced over my shoulder at Tony whose eyes lingered everywhere. Howards coughed and brought Tony back to the present. When he snapped his head back up a slight blush was on his cheeks.

"_Come, I'll show you to your room. Tony, put some clothes on._" Howards said and led me upstairs. The room he brought me to was pained a deep purple and gold color with a four poster bed with matching dresser and vanity. Everything seemed perfected, too much for my liking anyway. "_What do you think?_" Howard asked me.

"_It's wonderful, thank you Howard._" I said giving him a smile.

"_I'll be down stairs if you need me. I'll have someone collect your bags so you can unpack. It's good to have you back Aurora._" Howard placed his hand on my head and gave it a squeeze.

"_It's good to be back._" I said and he left the room. Once he was gone I let out a sigh, placed my laptop, my design and creation by the way, on the desk in the corner then went to lie down on the lavender scented bed. My favorite, they remembered. I felt so tired from the long flight I didn't even realize that I closed my eyes and passed out.

When I woke up my bags had been brought up and a blanket was covering me. I yawned and starched before going down stairs towards the kitchen for something to eat. I was surprised to see Tony sitting at the island with a cup of coffee in his hands, reading something in a folder.

"_What are you doing up?_" I asked Tony. He looked up from what he was doing. Tony smiled and closed the folder.

"_Nothing. That was some nap you took._" Tony said and I looked towards the clock. It read 11:29 p.m. Yeah, that was some nap I took.

"_Just because I took first class doesn't mean I slept. I really can't sleep on planes._" I said and sat in front of him. "_What's that?"_ I asked, reaching for the folder but Tony only slid it further from my reach. "_Tony."_

"_Sorry, princess, you can't see this. Company policy."_ Tony said with a smirk on his face. I frowned and narrowed my eyes at the ego-headed Tony.

"_Don't call me that."_ I said and reached forward for it some more but Tony kept it just out of my reach. "_Tony, give it."_ I said and sat back on my seat, palm up, demanding her hand the folder over. Tony laughed then handed it over to me.

"_Don't say I didn't warn you. Dad's pretty strict on who sees your projects._" Tony smirked.

"_Why the hell do you think I'm here?_" Tony gave me a look and I laughed. "_A few days before graduation your dad called me and asked me if I wanted a job. I, of course, agreed and said the only job I would take would be top designer and programmer and mastermind behind everything. He agreed but not to everything. I do get to work with whatever you two do." _I smiled at Tony's reaction. "_I'll be the woman behind it all." _

"_What?!"_ Tony shot up from his chair and looked at me with a look I couldn't help but laugh at. "_That can't be true! It's always been my dad and myself!" _

"_Bullshit Tony! I was there too! I stood by the two of your for years and the second I go off to college I get the boot? Oh, hell no!"_ I said, standing up and getting into his face. "_I've always been there, beside you Tony and yet the moment I step away you make me out like I'm a traitor."_ My eyes looked over Tony and he sighed.

"_How about...we start over, from the beginning?"_ I asked and stuck out my hand towards him. He looked down at it then back at back at me. He grasped my hand and shook it firmly.

"_I'm Anthony Stark but everyone calls me Tony._" He said with a Billion dollar smile.

"_I'm Aurora Chambers, your new best buddy._" I repeated the lines I said those many years ago. We were going to start over; not from scratch but far enough that we still remain close. In that firm handshake our promise from long ago still burned just as brightly. We would never leave each other, making sure the other one has each other's back, making sure the other one is never alone.

And a few years later when the father we grew up with passes away we're still together. During the funeral our hands clasped each other's so that comfort was feeding off each other. I felt Tony's hand tighten around mine as we watched his dad being lowered into the ground. I freed my hand and wrapped my arms around him, feeling him return it just as much. Later that night when I went to bed I felt someone crawl into mine. I turned around and wrapped my arms around the sobbing Tony. "Shh shh it's ok. Let it out Tony, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." As I held him as he held me, his silent tears wetting my top. I stroked his hair and held him close. I would never leave him ever again. Never.

~oOo~

There you have it! A very long first chapter! Please review and tell me what you guys think!


	2. You Promised

Hey everyone and welcome back to chapter two! Thank you to those who reviewed...

Call Brandybuck

Ali

gracelpv

CrystalShardsOfRain

And a big thank you to those who favorite, alerted, and is following. With this chapter it's the present time line. Hope you guys don't mind! So, enjoy the read!

~oOo~

All I wanted was some peace and quiet for once and what do I get? Tony, the man I was hopelessly in love with, the man I grew up with as a child, the man who could set my temper off like a speeding rocket was in the other room doing the nasty who could scream bloody murder. I tried everything I could to drown out her moans and screaming but nothing would muffle it. Not even my damn pillow! That's it!

"JARVIS? Record the sound coming from Tony's room. I'll be down stairs." I said and threw the covers off me. I was wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts with bare feet. Callie, no matter if you have the best air-conditioning in the world, its heat will always sneak up on you. I covered my ears and quickly ran down the hallway to where a locked door, only Tony, Pepper and I have access to. I punched in the key and went inside. "JARVIS, the lights please."

"_Yes Miss. The recording is done and is now being transferred to your phone. Mr. Stark and his guest have fallen asleep. Do you need me for anything else?_" JARVIS, the AI Tony created into the house, knows everything and can do almost anything. Unlike VIs, JARVIS can think for himself and can state his opinions. I rather like him; it makes the house less lonely when Tony's gone and away in business trips.

"No thank you JARVIS. Just let me know when Tony wakes up. He'll probably come down once he does anyway." I said and took out some vanilla folders that held drawings and schematics of something that looked strange and yet something different all together. The project I'm working on it's done but it's getting there.

"_Of course Miss._" JARVIS said then stayed quiet. I flipped through the sheets of paper on my workstation until I found the drawing I was working on. It's really not much but I have the arms and legs done so all I need is the head and torso finished then I can assemble it. So far, the hands are fingerless with Assassin's Creed blades in the wrists (I watched one of the kids in college play and I got hooked on the game) and the feet are boots that when I stomp, create an electromagnetic charge in the ground, effecting whatever is around me. Shocking, isn't? Get it? Shocking? Ha-ha...I'm really bad at jokes...must be from Tony's sense of humor.

Since the design of the feet and arms are done I decided to work in the torso and I knew right away it was going to be bullet proof but flexible at the same time. Don't ask me why I'm doing this...it's a surprise. Ever since my parents died I wanted to be something, to show people that with enough drive you can create anything. So...that's all I'm going to say in the matter.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it read 6:00 a.m in bold blue numbers. I sighed and placed my drawing back in the folder before returning them to their place in my storage locker. "_Miss, Mr. Stark has woken up and is heading your way_." JARVIS warned me. I smiled and returned to where my workstation sat next to Tony's. This is going to be so much fun. I waited only a few minutes before Tony walked down the steps and into our lab/garage.

"Good morning Aurora. Have pleasant dreams?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Oh yes Tony I did. But...I think our house is haunted." I said with a face Tony could never ignore.

"Why do you say that?" He said, coming closer towards me.

"Well, in the past I've been hearing these strange noises so I decided to have JARVIS record the noises. He did and transferred it to my phone. Here, listen to it." I said in a childish way as I went into my phone for the record. When I hit play and the sounds of his lady friend screaming her head off with a mix of his own moans, Tony's face went from smirk to a mix of terror and slight anger. Before it was even done playing Tony took my phone out of my hands and deleted it.

"Hey!" I said as Tony stuck my phone in his back pocket. "Tony, give it back!" I ordered him and he ignored me. "Anthony Stark, you give me back my phone now! It's not my fault the sluts you bring home want to impress you so much they have to scream their damn heads off!"

"At least I can make them scream unlike that boyfriend you had last year and when they go after guys it make it even better." Tony looked over his shoulder with a smirk as I could feel my face burn up. Last year I dated this douche bag who was really and I mean really, horrible in bed. Tony kept teasing me for weeks after I ended it. Turns out he's gay now...yeah...

"That was uncalled for Tony! Why must you act like such a child?!"

"Because I'm living with one that's why!" Tony yelled at me then turned back to his dinky stupid car. I stuck my tongue at him then returned to my work bench just as Pepper, our assistant/Tony's babysitter, came down the stairs with her phone pressed to her ear.

"Give me an exploded view." Tony spoke JARVIS.

"_The compression in cylinder three appears to be low._" JARVIS said when he noticed something wrong with Tony's dink car.

"Log that." I continued on with my work, trying to figure out the last puzzle pieces to my project...oh great, brain fart...

"I'm gonna try again, right now." Pepper said as she turned down Tony's music he turned on then opened the door.

"I'll keep you posted. You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now." That's right! Tony's going to the Middle East to sell his new missiles...which I hate very much for Tony building. The world already has enough deadly weapons of mass destruction. I wanted the missile project to be a new medical one but Tony wouldn't let me.

"How'd she take it?" Tony asked, probably about the woman he slept with last night.

"Like a Champ." Pepper answered him and I chuckled, not looking up from my work.

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?" Tony asked her.

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago."

"That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all that it would just wait for me to get there." I shook my head at Tony's answer.

"Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple things before I get you out of the door."

"Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?"

"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no."

"Is it a good representation of his spring period?" Tony asked.

"No. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked, not 'spring' like the season."

"So?"

"I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced."

"I need it. Buy it. Store it." I groaned at Tony's waste at spending.

"Okay. The MIT commencement speech..."

"Is in June. Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down..."

"They're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes."

"Well, deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me."

"I need you to sign this before you get on the plane."

"What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?" Tony asked and I smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"I don't like it when you have plans."

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."

"It's your birthday?"

"Yes and Aurora's is in two weeks unless you've forgotten that."

"I never forget her birthday because this year is special." Tony said and I almost looked up to meet his eyes but I didn't. I was still mad at him for wasting my sleep. "And I knew that. Already?"

"Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year."

"Get yourself something nice from me."

"I already did." Pepper said.

"And?"

"It was very nice."

"Yeah."

"Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"You're welcome, Miss Potts." Tony said and drank something before going upstairs to change.

"Hey Pepper, before you leave I have something for you!" I called as I caught up with her. I sped past her and went to my closet to get a small red bag with black tissue paper. I quickly ran back out into the living room and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Aurora." She looked inside and her face flushed a bright red. "Tony is rubbing off on you."

"I'm just making sure your birthday with Happy is a _happy _and _exciting _one too." I said to her. Pepper smiled and gave me a hug.

"TONY! HAPPY'S OUTSIDE! HURRY UP!" Pepper yelled and I laughed. I gave her a wave good-bye as she left the house, running to do more of Tony's business. I waited by the door, waiting for Tony to come out of his room to leave. When he did he was dressed in one of his expensive suits with slick black shoes with his tie in his hand.

"I thought I taught you how to do ties?" I asked him as he handed me his tie. He's so useless without me.

"You know me; I only pay attention unless I really need to." His voice held that playfulness but I heard it drop a few bars deeper than his voice normally is.

"I know. I've spent my whole life with you and I can tell exactly what you're thinking and feeling." I told him, fixing his tie, noticing that we stood closer...a lot closer than I thought we were.

"So can I...you're worried." He said and I sighed.

"There's just...this unease feeling in my gut. Maybe you shouldn't go to the Middle East. Let someone else go in your place." I told him, looking into his eyes, pleading with him. Ever since I have known Tony was leaving for his project I've been having this unease feeling and these murky strange dreams. There's actually been a few night's I've crawled in with Tony because I was so scared when I woke up.

"You know I can't. No one else knows this stuff except for you and me and I'm not about to let you go over there. I'll be fine, you worry too much." He said and brought me in for a tight hug. I hugged him back with everything I had.

"I don't want to lose you Tony. You're the only family I have left." I whispered to him and I felt him pull away, keeping only an inch or so away from each other, our noses still touching.

"You won't lose me. I promise I'll come back safe and sound." He held up his pinky finger and I smiled. Even as adults we still promise things to each other like children. I took his pinky finger with mine and looked up at him through my eye lashes.

"Don't break it Tony or so help me, I'll break your finger." I threatened him and he kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be back soon and when I do, I give you your birthday surprise." He said and smirked at me.

"My birthday isn't until two weeks from now. You're going to give it to me early?" I asked him.

"Well, I won't be back until next week so...never mind then I'll give it to you exactly on your birthday so look forward to it." There was another blare of a horn and both of us chuckled.

"You better get going." I said, giving him once last hug.

"I promise you I'll come back without a starch on me." He kissed my forehead again then headed for the door, giving me a wink, before he was gone. I sighed and tried to get rid of this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Instead of going downstairs I went into the kitchen and got myself breakfast before returning to work.

~oOo~

Later in the week, after a long day of working on my project and listening to Pepper talk about things that Tony should've taken care of but didn't, leaving them up to me. Most were really about new upgrades, people asking Tony to speak for their company, invitations to fundraisers and parties(I agreed because Tony would most likely want to go), and Obadiah on my back about making something new for the company.

"_I told that bald moron that I won't be developing anything or creating anything until Tony get's back. Besides, this new one is for medical researchers, not weapons!_" I kept my anger in check as I looked at Pepper. "_Tell him to take his ego and shove it up his ass. I don't want anyone bothering me, unless it's you of course._" I grinned and returned to work.

Once it reached eleven o'clock JARVIS reminded me that I shouldn't stay up any later than what me and Tony agreed one from a few years ago, after Tony and I were bed ridden with exhaustion.

"_Bed by twelve unless we're at parties or something really important has come up. Deal?_" Tony asked me, holding out his pinky finger as we lay side by side next to each other on his bed.

"_Deal._" I said to him, wrapping his finger with mine.

I chuckled at the memory and headed upstairs to my room. Once I got in the living room I noticed that the lights began to flicker. I've watched enough scary movies to know that once lights begin to flicker, something bad is about to happen. And that unease feeling in my stomach wasn't helping either.

"_**Aurora...Aurora...**_" I gasped and turned around.

No one was there.

"Hello? Who's there?" I called out.

"_Miss, are you alright?_" JARVIS asked.

"Jarvis, is there anyone in the house?" There was a slight pause before JARVIS spoke again.

"_There is no one on my scanners Miss. There is no one else in the house._" JARVIS said and I took in a deep breath but that didn't help calm my nerves.

"_**Aurora...I'm so sorry...**_" The voice sounded so familiar and yet it was totally creeping me out. "_**Aurora...forgive me...**_" I spun around in a circle as the voice seemed to be getting closer and closer. It seemed to echo, bouncing off the walls and into my ears.

"Stop! Who are you? What do you want?!" I called out, ignoring Jarvis questioning who I was talking to.

Then everything stopped and quieted down. I sighed then turned around...

"_**Aurora.**_" I screamed blood murder when I saw a tear-stained, older faced Serenity. She was crying, dressed in exactly what I met her in when I was a little girl. "_**I am so sorry. I tried to stop him, to prevent this from ever happening, but I just couldn't. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!**_" She gripped my shirt and cried into it.

She felt real! She was real! I thought she was just an imaginary friend I out grew after the car accident! I'm not supposed to be able to touch her!

"Serenity! You can't be real! You're an imaginary friend I thought up when I was little! You can't be real!"I said and gripped her shoulders, pulling her away from me gently.

"_**I am real. I never really left. I've been watching you and two others, making sure you three were safe.**_" She sniffed and wiped stray tears away. "_**I knew you would be alright so I went to check in on the others, only to remember something that happens when Tony goes to the Middle East.**_"

My heart stopped.

"What?"

"_**Tony get's captured and I tried to stop it but my brother beat me too it. His influence is strong and I was too late to do anything. I'm so sorry.**_" Serenity said but I wasn't really paying attention. It was getting harder to breathe and tears sprang in my eyes.

No...no it can't be real.

"_Miss, Miss Potts is calling. Would you like me to patch her though?_" Jarvis asked and I muttered a soft yes. The phone rang through the house before a crying Pepper came over the phone.

"Aurora, something's happened. Tony's Convoy was attacked...he's missing. They're looking for him now but...he's going to be okay Aurora. We'll find him. I'll come over tomorrow to check on you. I'm sorry." Then the line was cut as soon as Pepper began to cry again.

I fell to the floor, my knees to weak as tear ran down my cheeks. He's gone. He promised me and now he's gone...

No! NO! Tony's not gone, he's alive I know it! Tony's smart, he'll find a way to escape, to find a way home, back to me.

"_**I'm sorry Aurora. I tried.**_" I looked at Serenity with a cold look.

"Tell me everything you know." I demanded and Serenity nodded. My life just got a lot more complicated...

~oOo~

There, you go everyone! Another chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Until next time!


	3. Picking Myself Up

Hey everyone and welcome back for the third chapter in this awesome fic. First off I want to thank those who reviewed and made my day awesome...

amcs96

Call Brandybuck

gracelpv

And a big thank you to those who are following and favorite this awesome story. The beginning is a bit sad and depressing but Aurora isn't the type to let things keep her down so she's gonna bound back...from what's left that is. The next two chapters will be split up into sections and they'll tell scenarios of the two weeks Aurora spent before Tony comes back.

Nothin' much so enjoy the read!

P.S – Sorry for the April fool's joke! Couldn't help it!

~oOo~

"_I let my head fall back, and I gazed into the Eternal Blue Sky. It was morning. Some of the sky was yellow, some the softest blue. One small cloud scuttled along. Strange how everything below can be such death and chaos and pain while above the sky is peace, sweet blue gentleness. I heard a shaman say once; the Ancestors want our souls to be like the blue sky."  
__―__Shannon Hale__, __Book of a Thousand Days_

To say that I was numb is completely an understatement. The following morning Pepper and Happy found me passed out on the living floor with my muttering Tony's name like I did when my parents died. JARVIS didn't say anything to them about Serenity and I was glad he didn't. How am I supposed to explain to Pepper my imaginary friend from my childhood appeared, turned out to be a real person who told me of Tony's missing in action before she told me and how she couldn't stop it and to top it all off with a weird twist at the end, she told me that myself and two others are involved in a war between her and her brother only she wouldn't go into details because it's 'not the right time'.

Sounds like an awesome life, doesn't it?

Yeah, saying I'm numb to all that bunch of info is totally an understatement. I couldn't move I couldn't eat because it feels like my heart is going to explode inside my chest. That pain inside my chest made me feel alive made me actually _feel_.

I miss him. I miss Tony and I want him back so much. I want him home, in my arms so I can tell that crazy fool I've been in love with him ever since he came to my rescue. He's always came to my rescue whenever I needed him. Bastard. Stupid, stupid bastard broke this promise.

He promised...

He broke his damn promise...

~oOo~

"Aurora, you need to get out of that bed." Pepper was standing next to my head from where it laid on my king sized bed. I haven't moved from where Pepper and Happy placed me two days ago. I haven't eaten and if I slept I would have nightmares about Tony. I was there but I couldn't do anything to help him...I was too weak. The pain in my chest never goes away, always a consent reminder. "At least let me bring you something to eat. You need to eat!" I ignored her. "Tony wouldn't allow you to do this to yourself." I glanced in her direction to see her face with a sad expression written on it. I sighed then slowly started to move the sheet off my body. I swung my legs off to the side of the bed and stood up. I did it rather too quickly so my head spun and my knees felt weak. Pepper caught me before I hit the floor, letting me lean on her as we slowly walked to the kitchen.

She placed me on one of the stood that sat around the island of our kitchen. Pepper and I the only two people of this strange family that actually knows how to cook decent meals to live off of. Tony can't cook to actually save his life. I remember a time where I dared Tony to actually see if he was as bad to burn water...looks like you can according to how Tony cooks. I looked up to see Pepper on her phone, ordering food for us.

"Everything hurts." I muttered as soon as she ended the call. She came around the island and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, allowing me to cry silently on her shoulder.

"I know Aurora...I know. We'll find him. We'll get him back." She said and I wiped some tears away...I froze...

'_What the HELL am I doing? This isn't me at all! Tony's not dead and here I am, crying like a baby! He's not dead and I'm sitting here thinking he is! If Tony ever finds out he'll never let me live me down when he gets back.'_

"He's not dead." I muttered softly, loud enough for Pepper just to hear.

"We know he isn't and that's why we have to stay strong. We'll find him and bring him home; it's only a matter of time before we do." Pepper held me tighter but I pushed her away, gripping her shoulders as tightly as my weakened strength would allow me.

"He's NOT dead, Pepper. He'll come back using that giant brain of his, I know it. There's no doubt that he'll find a plan to escape whatever hell he's in. I know Tony's alive." I swirled around and reached for the pen and pad on the table. "I need you to do something for me Pepper."

"What"

"First, as of this moment, I am not going to make anymore designs for Tony's company. Tell Obadiah to stick it up his ass because I don't work for him, I work for Tony and part of the company belongs to me anyway. Second, I don't want anyone to disturb me. Ever, except for you and Happy. Third, whatever I need, I need you to get for me, no questions asked." I explained to her, writing down the materials I would need for my project.

"What for?"

"My project I've been working on. I'm going to finish it and I need certain materials." I looked over my shoulder at her with a soft smile. "I'll eat as much as you want but I need you to trust me on this." Pepper was quiet for a moment before she smiled, pulling out her phone again.

"What do you need?" I gave her the piece of paper and I explained to her how much each material I would need and what they should do with it. We talked a bit more before Happy showed up with the food. I invited him in, saying that he was going to take the rest of the night off with Pepper. They seemed shocked but I told them that I needed to get my mind together, by myself. They understood and we continued to eat, Pepper mostly asking about my project but all I did was smile, giving her one answer that left her even more curious.

"Let's just say that is project will be not for sale, Obadiah will not touch it, ever, and it's gonna kick ass of my other designs." It's true, it will be better than any other designs that I've made for Tony and this company. I'm going to show those eggheads that a woman can so kick their ass in engineering and design. I'm going to show them and make Tony proud.

~oOo~

"Jarvis, Jarvis STOP! STOP IT!" I screamed, covering my ears and closing my eyes. Standing in front of me was Tony, his face of shock as I fell to the ground screaming. "You're not here, you're not real! Jarvis, stop this!" I knew it was a trick, it was all an illusion and this person wasn't Tony. Tony is somewhere else, trying and thinking anyway to get back here. This person, this whatever, is not _my _Tony. The fake Tony in front of me frowned before fizzing out.

"_Forgive me Miss; you have been up for 48 hours. You said you would not sleep until you see Tony again. I did not mean to cause distress. I merely want to help._" He said and I wiped away a few stray tears that fell, my emotions kicking into overdrive when I saw the fake Tony. I want to see him, badly, but that doesn't mean I want a fake Tony standing in front of me.

"I know Jarvis; I know but please, don't do that again. I can't...handle it again if you do that. I want the real Tony, not a fake one." I told him, getting back up and began working on my project again. I redesigned my footwear so now, instead of creating electromagnetic charge, they use the magnetic force of gravity and the earth's core to levitate (I took the idea from Howard's idea for a floating car). I felt the design for the arms, finger-less, and the rest of the body will be full body suit but I don't know what material will be strong and yet flexible. I know that power needs to be supplied to the boots and to the arms but I haven't decided to place the center core in the back between my shoulder blades or in the middle of my chest.

My brain is moving around in my head so fast it's giving me a headache. Maybe it's because I haven't slept…maybe it's because I haven't had a decent meal in a while? I know I made a promise to Pepper but she really isn't here to check on me. I keep sending her out for something I need that I don't give her time to check up on me. She calls but I just lie to her…and it makes my stomach hurt whenever I do. God, why did my life have to come to this? Everything seemed so simple when I was a kid.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Tony, wait up!" I remember chasing after Tony at the farm house we used to go to. It belonged to my grandparents so, during the summers we would go away for a while, ignoring the life of the city and the busy technology. This was the first time Tony has ever gone camping where the only technology is a TV with no cable and a VCR. Right now, he's enjoying running away from me. _

"_Come on Ro, hurry up. Your dad said there was a pond here, I want to see it!" Tony called. This was before the crash, before all family outings stopped, before the farm house became a distant memory. _

"_Slow down! Wait for me!" I called to him but Tony didn't slow down. I groaned and picked up what little pace my child like body could do. I followed Tony for a little ways until he came to a stop in front of the pond where a dock extended over the massive pond or should I say lake. "I would've led you to the place Tony if you slowed down a bit." _

"_I knew where I was going." Tony said then started to walk down the dock. I sighed and followed him to the end where the both of us sat. By now in the day the sun has begun to set, the sun painting the lake water a golden orange color. _

"_I never got the chance to ask how you like it here." I said, my face taking in the warmth of the sun. _

"_It wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. It's quiet here and my brain feels more…I don't know, less cluttered and clearer I guess. I can see why you come here." Tony turned his face towards me._

"_My grandparents used to come here when they were kids. They brought my mom here when she was born. Every summer they came here and my mom loves it. A place to get away and just be yourself." I turned towards Tony with a smile, holding out my pinky for our secret promise pinky swear. "Let's make a promise to come here whenever we need to get away, just the two of us." Tony smiled and took my pinky with his. _

"_Promise."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Everything seemed so simple then and the way we made promises were so light-hearted and free. They're still light-hearted today with the way Tony takes things. '_The world is his playground and he's just an adult child._' I chuckled at the thought and continued to work on my project. My stomach rumbled and sighed. Maybe some food and a few hours of sleep will do me some good.

"Jarvis, I'm going upstairs for some food and a few hours of sleep, happy now?" I asked the AI.

"_Thank you Miss. I shall wake you if Miss Potts calls._" JARVIS said and went quiet. I placed my tools down and went upstairs to the kitchen where I made myself something small to eat. After I finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher I stripped myself of my clothes and put on a fresh tank top and shorts before I climbed into bed. I guess my body really did need sleep because as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

~oOo~

"Pepper, I told you I'm not going out. Tell Obadiah to shove it up his ass." I said to her as I designed the power pack for my project.

"Obadiah has been hounding me to get you to come out. He's getting impatient. He says that you work for him." She said to me and I paused in my work. Pepper froze as I turned to face her, my eyes cold as ice. My hands clenched the digital pen as she words replayed in my head. I _work _for him?! This company, half of this company, belongs to me and the other half belongs to Tony. NONE of it belongs to that bald-headed pig-head.

"Tell that pig-headed bald freak that I don't work for him because this happens to be part of my company. What Obadiah should really be doing instead of throwing parties is sending out search parties for Tony! Tell him that if he wants me to go to the press about some very personal and secret shit of his, tell him to back off. He works for me, not the other way around." I hissed and returned back to my work. Pepper left silently, quietly talking on her phone as she left. It wasn't until an hour later I got a rather surprise visit from that last person I expected to visit.

"Still hot-tempered, even in this world." Serenity muttered as she approached my work area.

"What?" I asked and Serenity gave me a funny look but didn't answer my question. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver two presents." She placed something wrapped in brown paper on the table I'm working at. I took the package and unwrapped it, surprised to see its some type of black cloth but the feel of it is unfamiliar.

"What is it?"

"From my world it is a type of fabric we use to make armor. It's light and flexible but it is very tough. I am sure it can withstand your normal human weapons." She told me.

"You mean its bullet proof?"

"If you mean by bullet proof that it can take the impact of metal pellets your 'guns' fire, then yes it is. It can also help you should you be thrown against anything or should you fall from great heights. Your work would not be complete if I did not give you this." She said with a soft smile. I put the fabric down to look at her. Dark circles were under her eyes and she seemed older than the last time I saw her.

"You look like shit." I told her, making her chuckle.

"Is that what you humans call it when a person does not look well?" I nodded. "Yes, I must agree with you. The past weeks for me have been rough. Of my people who stand behind me fear that I am placing my trust in something that cannot possibly happen. Every day my brother grows stronger, turning our people into monsters of hatred and of his image." Serenity sighed. "This is not what my mother and father would have wanted for our people, all this killing and madness." Serenity seemed to age right before my eyes. To me, her beauty stayed the same but her cosmic eyes seemed duller and less full of life than when I first met her.

"How did your parents die?" I asked her.

"A sickness devastated our home. It took our parents and those of the lower casts along with the middle and upper casts as well. When the sickness was gone and the bodies were buried my brother and I came into power. The power went to his head, turning his heart cold like ice. I saw changes for my people but my brother and I didn't see eye to eye on anything. War began shortly after and our people are divided. War…war never changes no matter what world you are on." Serenity explained to me.

"I have to agree. The company works with the military in making weapons for our enemies. I have asked Tony time and time again to switch to medical, educational, and other advances but this is what is in demand. It just….irks me to no end that there will never be an end to war." I said to her.

"We can never escape war but we can only delay it for so long." We were quiet for a long while before I looked up at her.

"You said there was two presents for me. What was the second?" I asked her. A smile came across her face and he eyes seemed to come back to life.

"I have information on Tony. He's making a plan. He's going to escape."

My heart stopped if only for a few seconds. I knew it…

~oOo~

So, there you have it. In the next chapter we have the finishing touches on Ro's project then we get into Tony's return. I hope you all have forgiven me for the prank but I couldn't help it. Thanks for the read! Until next time!


	4. Don't give up, Don't give in

Hello my little duckies and welcome to another chapter! Another big thank you to those who reviewed…

Supernaturalxfan172

amcs96

Call Brandybuck

Frostivy

Diamondheart07

Another big thank you to those who favorite, follow, and added me to authors list. In this chapter I'll switch over to Tony's POV for that one seen where they're talking about their loved ones. I'll be adding that scene and Aurora will be working on her suit. I also will be putting the link to her suit on my profile. I hope you guys like this new chapter and I'm sorry for such a late delay. Now I have a whole month to work on my stories so I hope to post more than one soon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's!**

~oOo~

**(Tony's POV)**

"Got a family?" I asked Yinsen as we played a board game to pass the time. I enjoy his company. If we ever get out of here, when we do, I'll make sure he is rewarded for his kindness. He's a good friend.

"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here." He said, and moved his pieces on the board. "And you, Stark?" I smiled as I took put the picture I always carry around with me. It's a picture of Aurora in a summer dress and large summer hat while at the beach; one of those pictures you see advertising razors or hair products but not this one. Aurora dragged me out of the house to go to the beach with her. 'Quality time away from work.' She said to me as she stood on one of the large rocks that littered the beach below the house. She didn't notice me taking the picture while her eyes were closed and her arms stretched out in front of her as the waves crashed against the rock. She looked beautiful and I couldn't help but take the picture. Aurora always had the legs that seemed to gone on forever and her eyes seemed like a place to get lost in. "Ah, who is this?"

"That is my best friend in the whole world. Her name is Aurora Chambers. Her father worked alongside mine so they introduced us when we were little. Ever since I met her we haven't really been separated long and we did everything together." I smiled, taking back the photo. "She's the only family I have anymore."

"Why do I get the feeling you see her…as more than your best friend." Yinsen said with a knowing smirk and I couldn't help but chuckle as I looked down at the picture. All I want to do now is see her smile in person; to hear her laugh and to feel her next to me during the night whenever she has a nightmare or whenever she doesn't want to be by herself.

He's right; I did see her more than just my best friend.

I'm in love with her…

"I do actually." I chuckled as I stuck the photo back in my pocket where it seemed warm up; like even here I can still feel her heat with me. "I've always been afraid that after all these years she just seen me as a brother to her. Maybe I blew my chance."

"How do you know you have lost your chance with her? Has she told you that?" Yinsen asked me and I shook my head.

"Not really, I mean, she's said I love you but we say that all the time. It's what you say to family members." I answered him and Yinsen chuckled.

"But has she done anything that would say she only likes you as a brother? Has she done anything that creates this look in her eye that you merely overlooked?" Yinsen asked once again.

"Well…whenever I leave or we separate she always makes me do this pinky promise that we've done ever since we were children. Whenever I give in she get's this look in her eyes and…"A smile appeared on Yinsen's face and I cursed. I should've seen it! I've seen it countless times over before and never gave it a second look.

"It seems Aurora has not stopped this promise of yours. Nor has she stopped wanting to be more than just a sister to you." Yinsen said smugly.

"When I get out of this hell I'm going to make up for lost time." I muttered and made my move.

"See to it that you do Mr. Stark or else you won't another chance to do so." Yinsen said and I thought back to the promise I made Aurora before I left. There is no way I'm going to break that promise of returning to her. Once I get back I will do all I can to show Aurora how much I love her. I won't let go; not that I've realized how stupid I've been the last few years.

~oOo~

**(Aurora's POV)**

Time seemed to stretch on as I worked day and night on my project. There are time Serenity would come and keep me company; saying that she is waiting for the others for they are in different times than her. Serenity never actually talks about the others but all I know is that she is watching us for a greater time when we are actually needed. It frustrating when she never talks about what is actually planned with us and how she never tells me anything about the others.

"How is your project doing?" Serenity said from my left side as I put the finishing touches on the suit. I had it tailored to fit to my body nicely while creating little tunnels where the cords to supply the power of my hands and feet would be. Since they're in the suit they should be protected and not take any damage.

"It's going along nicely." Then I remembered something that I wanted to ask Serenity about. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." She answered and I put down what I was working on.

"Serenity isn't your real name is it?" Serenity stopped and looked at me. I had a smirk on my face as the look her face was that of surprise. "Oh come on Serenity! When I say your name you don't answer sometimes and there are things you leave me in the dark about." I leaned down on the table with my arms crossed. Serenity sighed and turned to face me.

"My name is Lorelei and I am Queen of my followers. Where I am from it was peaceful, calm and quiet. It was until our parents died. My twin brother and I, we both were next in line to rule our world and yet only one of us can rule. I saw to bring my world out of the darkness, to change the era we were in but my brother wants nothing to war and power. Our people choose their leader, their king or queen so our people are divided. But the tide is turning; they no longer wish to be in the dark but to seek the light I was gifted with. My brother is stubborn, cruel, and ruthless. He will do everything he can to take the throne, to kill me, and destroy your world." She said and I leaned back.

"You weren't lying about you being royalty. But what does this have to do with me?" I asked and a smile spread across her face as if someone had already asked her that question.

"A friend of mine, a Seer; someone who can see the future came to me and told of three champions who would help me take the throne from my brother, helping me ensure my people's freedom. Then I saw you and two others. You three were the ones I saw and you three must help me." She said and I looked down at my work.

"Where are the other three if they're in different times?"

"It's complicated but I have most of my followers looking after them if I am not around. The first is here, in your time, but she is still being molded in her time, some years before us. You are the second and so is another but she is…somewhere where she can truly see herself in a different perspective." She voice took a different when she mentioned the second as me.

"What's wrong with her? Is she in trouble? I can help." I said and got up from where I worked and moved towards the queen. She held up her hands and shook her head.

"No, no there is nothing you can do. She needs to learn her strength but my brother is here, with his minions and I can only hold them away from her for so long. Everyday there is a risk that my brother will attack either of you three and I worry that if he does I will not have the power to stop him." She said and she suddenly collapsed to the ground. I caught her just in time and lead her to the chair I was sitting on.

"You need to rest." I told her and went to get her a glass of water.

"Thank you." She said as I handed her the glass. Once finished she handed back the glass and I set it down on the table. "I grow weaker and my brother grows stronger; turning my people against me. I fear all this effort to save my people will be for nothing." She said and I stood in front of her with my hands on her shoulders.

"Don't say that! You have to keep fighting or else you've truly lost! You can't give up that easy for that is what your brother wants. He wants you to give up, to give into the pressure so that he can come in and sweep up your failure." I leaned in close to look her in the eyes. "Are you going to fail when you put so much of your faith in us to help you defeat your brother? I won't give up and I know the others won't either. Are you going to give up?"

"Inside my head, it is telling me to just give up and allow my brother to take control but inside my heart where the love of all my people lies it is telling me not to give up." She smiled and stood up. "To fight back."

"Good. Now, get some sleep. I have a suit to finish and tomorrow is test day. There is no way in hell I'm going to fall behind." I told her and returned to my work, eager to finish. Tomorrow is testing day and it's going to be on hell.

Hopefully I won't kill myself in the process.

~oOo~

(**Lorelei's POV**)

I have picked the perfect champions to help me reclaim my home. These three girls are showing me that they have more to offer the world than what they appear to be. In their old world, deprived of all magic and knowledge of the old times, there is little hope if you do not have the passion and needs to chase what your dream, what you believe to be real; what you want most in your life. These three girls have shown me that they push past everything against them when no one stood with them.

They were all alone until they found each other.

I am proud of how far they have come. My brother will throw everything they have at them and I know they will fight with their claws to protect their loved ones. Now that they have a family besides each other, they must learn to do all they can to protect them…

And sacrifice all that they are to keep them safe.

I believe in them and I know we can defeat my brother. They are the best this world will have once they realize the power they have in their hands. I believe in them.

~oOo~

A short chapter but next one is testing day! Please review and let me know what you guys think. I am having a hard time with writers block so please forgive me.


	5. Testing Buttons

Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter! A big thank you to those who reviewed…

amcs96

And a big thank you those who favorite, are following, and are following me! We're getting down to the wire here! In about a week (this world not ours) maybe two TONY IS COMING BACK! YES!

**MUST READ: I will do Ironman 3 after my Avengers fic and but it as a separate story than this. I will put 1 and 2 together here, but leave 3 for another story. My Avengers fic will also be a different story so keep an eye out for that once all of my OC's stories are completed. If you have read my other fics I will post this as well in their newest chapter. Just so you all understand. **

With that out of the way, we have some ups and hard downs in this chapter. Nothing bad but we see Aurora has a set when it comes to Obadiah. So, enjoy the read!

~oOo~

"Okay, this is it! Everybody ready?" I asked the machine's standing by who simply nodded their arms. "JARVIS, make sure they put me out if I catch fire." I said in a nervous voice.

"_Of course miss._" JARVIS said and judging by the sound of his voice I could tell he was amused by the thought.

"Laugh it up JARVIS. Just wait until I get my hands on your processer." I threatened him. He shut up and I went back to concentrating on what I was doing. "All right then. Starting up power now." I activated the suit. Right away I could feel the suit come to life, feeling the buzzing vibration of the power running through the wires of the suit. The gloves and boots came to life as the energy was coursed into them through the power source attached to my back.

"_All systems are normal. Power pressure is maintaining in the energy core._" JARVIS said.

"Okay, I'm activating the boots….now!" I activated magnetic force of the boots which allowed Earths core to help create a levitation between me and the ground. Slowly I started to be lifted off the ground, trying my best to stay upright but it's harder than it looks. "How's it looking?"

"_Everything is stable. Earth's core is also unaffected._"

"Good. Now, let's try moving around." I moved left, right, forward, and backwards until I thought I had a good grip in moving about…._right_…

"_Miss, Obadiah is outside. He demands to speak to you. Miss Potts is also outside. Shall I let them in?_" the mention of Obadiah made my concentration fail and I landed on my ass. Something in my hand short-circuited and fired a dagger at the wall which made one of the robots, holding the fire extinguisher, go off.

Joy.

"ENOUGH!" I said, getting to my feet and trying to rid myself of my suit. "JARVIS, let me them but do not allow them down here. Tell them I'll be up in a few." I said, carefully putting away the gloves, boots, and suit into a concealed trunk in the wall of the work area. Not even Tony knows about that secret panel in the wall.

"_Of course Miss._" JARVIS answered and I tried to look as not fidgety as possible. I unlocked the door and went upstairs to see Obadiah make himself at home while Pepper was looking at me with a apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Aurora, I tried to keep him away." She said to me but I gave her a smile.

"Don't worry, thank you for trying. Can you leave us?" I said to her and she gave me a smile back before going outside. "What the hell do you want Obadiah?" I asked the bald-headed man drinking whiskey on my couch.

"Can't I just come and say hi to the girl who's been MIA lately?" he said with a smirk but I didn't smile.

"No. Get out of my house." I said and stood my ground but Obadiah just laughed.

"Oh come now, don't be like that Aurora. I just came for a simple hello and maybe while we're talking, you can give me an update on the next military project." I knew it!

"No, you can't come for a simple hello because I know that all you want to here is the next invention to make money off of. And sorry to burst your egotistical bubble but there won't be any more military projects. All projects that will be working on will be for medical and education purposes." My voice got higher as he just sat there, his grin becoming a frown.

"You don't have any say in what this company does, Aurora." He threatened.

"Like hell I do! I own half this company! And as owner I can damn well pick and choose what this company will be doing or did you forget that Howard Stark, my father's best friend and business partner left ME and TONY this company, not you!" I shouted, going closer to him with fire running through my veins. "And last time I check we don't sell our weapons to terrorists." I muttered the last part with a smirk and Obadiah's face turned to one of surprise…and of rage. He stood up and was mere inches from my face, his horrid breath breathing down on me.

"Then you'll understand this quite clear when I say that I want you to never repeat anything that you just said." He whispered and I smirked.

"Or what?" Next thing I knew his meaty hand was wrapped around my neck, squeezing tightly.

"Or else you'll have an unfortunate accident like your dear parents." He said, squeezing tighter with each word. I gasped and grabbed at the hand that was cutting the oxygen off. He let me go and I fell to the floor coughing. Just as he walked away I picked up the nearest lamp and flung it at his head, making a bull's-eye.

Then he fell to the floor in a heap of unconsciousness.

"JARVIS, get Happy in here. Tell him to take out the trash." I growled and got to my feet. Pepper came in with Happy to see Obadiah knocked out on the floor. Happy laughed and gave me a thumbs up while Pepper came to my side, looking at the finger sized bruises that were forming on my neck.

"If he wakes up I'll kill him myself." She said as we went into the kitchen. Pepper got some ice to put on the bruises. We didn't say anything but I told her I was fine before going downstairs. She tried to stop me but I just waved her off. I went downstairs and flung the ice on the ground. I got the suit and put it on, starting up the power, not caring if JARVIS was telling me that I shouldn't.

I'm tired of everybody thinking that they can boss me around….

I'm tired of being the one people don't want to see….

I'm tired of being weak….

I'm done….

I'm free….

~oOo~

So yeah, another chapter that's short. Forgive me, I'm working on my writers block. Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Welcome Home

Hello everyone and welcome back for another exciting chapter. This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for! Tony comes back! Yay! First, thank you to those who reviewed...

**MarvelWorksWonders**

**FleurSuoh**

**electrogirl88**

And a big thank you to those who favorite, are following me, and everything else. So, instead of typing another filler chapter, I decided to skip that and get one with the movie because we still have Ironman 2 to go through. This is a mature chapter but since I can't really write sex scenes, I'll allow you guys to imagine what happens at the end so it might get a little steamy. Don't kill me if it turns out bad, I'm new at it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC!**

Enjoy the read!

~oOo~

The suit came along perfectly.

Everyday I've been getting used to the feel of hovering, using the energy to float around along with taking lessons in dagger throwing and learning the weapons that Tony developed. I've programed a few into my own suit, small weapons and a shield that could come in handy. I've even made a mask that would hide my face but at the same time, it works to keep in touch with Pepper and JARVIS along with other helpful things.

Pepper came over frequent and I hadn't heard anything from Obadiah. Everything seemed to fall into a rhythm but there was something missing. There's this empty feeling in my chest whenever I look about the house and it brings tears to my eyes because the reason why this house seems so empty is because the one person who brought life into it is missing.

Thee months.

Tony been gone thee months and he's all I think about while I'm working, sleeping, or eating. Everywhere I look he's there and I can hear him and it makes me believe that I'm going crazy. I know he's not dead but there's this voice in the back of my head that keeps saying over and over 'he's gone.' I don't want to believe it but I feel like it's true. Not day goes by that I don't forgive myself to telling that stupid arrogant jerk that I'm in love with him.

I'm in love with Tony Stark, billionaire playboy genius that makes me laugh and calms me when I have nightmares and holds me when it storms outside because it reminds me of the day my parents died. I'm in love with him and I never told him. All those years ago, that one night after he saved me, I knew he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with but I knew he never saw me like that. That's why I hate him and I love him all at the same time.

Damn him for being my best friend.

Damn him for crawling into my heart.

Damn him for not keeping his promise...

"_Miss Chambers, Miss Potts is on the phone. Would you like me to tell her to leave a message?_" Jarvis asked, breaking me out of my thoughts as I stared at the suit on the workbench.

"Yeah Jarvis, tell her I'll call her later." I said and went upstairs to take a shower. I didn't bother to listen to Pepper's message, mostly because it will be about me trying to get out of the house or something like that. I tried to relax in the shower but the tears I keep trying to hold in won't stop falling and I can't keep them in. After I washed my hair and body I got out of the shower to dress in one of Tony's shirt and sweatpants.

"_Miss Chambers you have a visitor in the living room._" Jarvis said and I groaned as I dried my hair.

"Jarvis, I really don't want visitors. What did I tell you two months ago? No one expect Pepper and," I froze as I entered the room, not believe who's standing in front of me. "Happy. Jarvis, enough, this isn't funny." I threw the towel on the couch as I slowly approached the virtual Tony but he didn't go away. "Jarvis I'm serious, enough! Stop this!" I said, getting angry that more tears were making their way into my eyes.

"Miss me sweetheart?" Virtual Tony said with his well known smirk that I loved to pick at.

"Jarvis...please...stop this." Tears poured down my cheeks and the smirk the Tony was wearing was off in seconds. "He's not here...he's not here because he's dead." I fell to my knees and cried; the Tony rushing over to me with a worried look on his face. "You're not real. You're not real..." I lost it when a very real warm hand cupped my face with his hand that wasn't held in a sling. It felt to warm and real for it to be fake. "Please don't let this be a dream. If it is, it's a very cruel one." I said and felt Tony rest his forehead against mine.

"I'm so sorry." I heard him say and that made me even cry harder. He took me in his good arm and brought me closer to him. I cried and cried as I gripped him hard, clawing at his back to feel as much as I can; to know that this isn't a dream and he's here with me. "I'm so sorry Aurora." He said and I pulled away, angry. I wanted to hit him, punch him, hurt him like he hurt me but Tony caught my weak attacks.

"I hate you! You lied to me! You BROKE your PROMISE! I hate you!" I screamed at him and struggled but he held me against him, groaning when I hit a spot on his ribs.

"I know, I know, and I'm so sorry. Please, Aurora, listen to me! You don't know how sorry I am!" He said and spun me around to face him again. "And you don't know how much I've missed you." The he kissed me.

By hell I'm going to kiss him back.

I gripped the shirt suit he's wearing and pulled him against me, kissing him with everything I have.

~(No one's POV)~

Aurora sealed her mouth back over his and slid her tongue past his teeth. There was nothing innocent or playful about these kisses, they were heavy and firm; she was serious right now. Her fingers raked his in his hair and Tony's free arm wandered everywhere he could reach with just one hand. Groaning in pleasure, Tony rid himself of the sling and ignored the pain in his arm as they moved everywhere over Aurora's body. Both began heavy panting, moaning, and groaning as their hands continued to roam, tugging on clothing because the air began to get hot and thick. Tony grabbed a hold of Aurora and gathered her into his arms, slightly wincing in pain as he carried her to her bedroom, not his.

Too many memories there, too many that should not be shared with her.

"Tony, you're hurt." Aurora moaned out, tugging off Tony's shirt after he ditched his jacket.

"Don't care." He said and sealed his lips against her in another heated kiss. "Need you." He struggled to get her own shirt off as her hands pushed his shirt down and off.

"Tony, stop." Aurora took Tony's face in her hands and steadied his movement.

"Why? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked and brushed stray tears away that feel from her eyes.

"No, no you didn't. It's just...I don't want to...God, I can't even..." Aurora tried to speak but Tony silence her with a soft loving kiss.

"Aurora, let me tell you this before any of those thought clutter that lovely brain of yours." He leaned down, allowing most of his weight to rest on top of her so that there was no escape. "I love you. There, I said it. I love you. You were always the woman I wanted to sleep with, the woman standing by my side, you name it, I wanted you there. All those years ago, that night you gave yourself to me I knew it was wrong not because I didn't, and let me tell you, cold showers do not cut it when I'm around you. It was because I wanted you to be sure, to know that, that was what you really wanted." He kissed her again. "Now, I can clearly see that your just as turned on as I am." They both laughed and Aurora kissed Tony this time.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." She said and large smiled broke out on their faces as they continued where they left off, but at a much slower and loving pace.

~(Tony's POV)~

As we lay there, me on my back and Aurora resting on my chest I wouldn't help but look back at a few hours ago.

"_Where to, sir?" Happy asked as I got into the car with Pepper. I just gotten off the plane and there's only one thing I want to do before I get caught up in the wave of paparazzi._

"_Take us to the hospital, please, Happy." Pepper said to him and I said no. "No? Tony, you have to go to the hospital._

"_No is a complete answer." I told her._

"_The doctor has to look at you."_

"_I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger, and the other..." _

"_That's enough of that." Pepper cut me off which I'm used to since she and Aurora do it all the time._

_Aurora...her name is like a kids Christmas list they chant over and over to their parents._

"_...is not what you think. I want to see Aurora." Pepper froze and turned her head sharply towards me. "Take me to her. I _need_ to see her." I said and Pepper got this funny little smile on her lips as she turned towards Happy._

"_You heard the man. Take him to Aurora." Pepper said and Happy smiled, taking off towards the place I'm dying to get to._

As I lay here, tightening my grip on my hold on Aurora as he snuggled up against me in her sleep. I'll never break my promise ever again and I'll never leave her ever again.

"I love you Aurora." I said to her, lightly brushing her hair from her face. "More than you'll ever know." I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes, happy to be home and in the arms of the woman I've loved since forever.

~oOo~

I did bad didn't I? It sucked and I know it. I hate scenes like that because even though I'm a hopeless romantic I suck at these things. Please review and tell me how I did. It'd be really helpful and bashing is allowed because I just suck on this chapter. Until next time!


End file.
